Sweet Tooth
by ObservingWriterAndReader
Summary: Elsa has an issue with sugar. A bad issue. So what happens when Anna sneaks some into her breakfast?
1. One is enough

"Tea, your majesties?" Kai proposed, setting down a tray of fruit between the two sisters in the library. Queen Elsa had requested breakfast there instead of the dining room with the thought of getting a head start on the day's work. Anna, on the other hand, was in there to simply be near her sister.

"That would be lovely Kai, thank you." The Queen replied without looking up from the scroll on her desk. Her pale hand slowly moved toward the food tray absentmindedly and selected a strawberry from the colorful assortment. A moment later Kai walked in with another tray, this one containing a tea kettle, two empty cups, a small bowl of sugar cubes, two spoons, and a small pitcher of milk. He set the tray down and began pouring the steaming liquid into the cold porcelain cups, filling one up more than the other. After Kai finished, he bowed and left the room, leaving the sisters to temper the tea to their liking.

Anna shot up as soon as the butler was gone, making her way toward the desk. Elsa smiled at her sister, gesturing for the princess to take the cup with less tea in it. The red head eagerly snatched up three sugar cubes and poured more than a splash of milk into the white cup, almost over-flowing it. She realized that Elsa had gone back to pile of work on her desk and decided that she would help her sister with her tea. After all, Elsa couldn't afford distractions and needed all the time she could get working. Meddling with a tea cup certainly wasn't on the list of things a queen should do.

Anna picked up two sugar cubes and hovered over the plain cup of tea.

"No." Elsa hissed, her eyes snapping towards the cup. "No sugar. I- I take it plain." A quick recovery from the blonde behind the desk, but Anna caught a sense of something. Something she couldn't put her finger on. Was it dread? Fear?

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know." Anna's hand slowly moved toward the empty bowl and dropped the sugar cubes in it, breaking one as it collided with the dish.

"It's fine." Elsa reached over her desk to grab the hot cup in her hands before returning her attention to the work in front of her.

Panic. That was the expression that crossed her sister's face before she had reigned it in. And Anna, ever the curious one, wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Why do you not use sugar? That's the only thing that makes this drink bearable!" The pig tailed woman inquired, choosing to sit in the chair across from Elsa. As soon as the words left Anna's mouth, Elsa started to blush, taking another moment to compose herself.

"It is considered rude in the larger countries to attempt to enhance the local tea with sugar or other additives. A good habit to have when meeting with ambassadors." A diplomatic answer if Anna ever heard one. And a lie. She knew her sister better than Elsa thought.

The princess fake-pondered the answer, giving her older sister some satisfaction. The conversation seemingly ended there as the two siblings sat in silence drinking tea. Anna had to find out the truth and knew her sister would rebuke every advance towards the topic. Feigning boredom, Anna excused herself several minutes later with the scheme to seek out Gerda. Elsa, absorbed in the trade agreement in her hands, nodded softly and quietly spoke words of being safe and staying out of trouble to her sister.

As soon as the door to the library was closed, Anna sprinted down the halls in a mad attempt to find the elderly woman.

Twelve rooms later, Anna found her target doing light housework in Elsa's room.

"Gerda!" The freckled woman exclaimed, out of breath from her marathon of searching.

"Your majesty! Are you alright?"

"Yes yes, I'm fine. I have a question I hope you can answer though!" Anna closed the engraved door quietly, her eyes flickering over her sister's blue room before her as she found that Gerda had moved to the wardrobe.

"Yes, Princess Anna?" The woman had paused, making eye contact with the royal member in the room.

"Do you know why Elsa doesn't use sugar in her tea?" Anna paused, reflecting past memories quickly. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen her eat something with sugar."

Gerda eyed the ginger before speaking. She sighed, knowing that if she didn't answer Anna, the princess would just start asking everyone until she found a response.

"Her Royal Majesty had an… Episode when she was five. It was when an ambassador from Corona came, bringing some of his kingdom's chocolate as a present for you two." Gerda moved to face Anna, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Your sister was already quite proper at her age, which was the big give away when we saw how sugar affected her personality."

Anna's eyes bulged, her mind creating scenarios of a sugar-crazed Elsa running around the castle. "What do you mean?"

"Queen Elsa couldn't control herself when she had eaten some of that chocolate. And in turn, ran around the castle freezing things or covering the floors with ice and snow." Gerda smiled at the flashback.

"But she eats sweets now though?" Anna questioned, thinking back to the other day when Elsa ate chocolate.

"Ah, those. Well, your father found out that only sugar from sugar canes gets her quite that excited. Thankfully, we've found that honey is a natural sweetener and does not promote the same behavior therefore the cooks use that instead of sugar for her meals."

Anna's smile grew slowly as a slew of thoughts grew in her head. Her perfectly proper sister had a weakness! Sugar! The idea of an undisciplined, hyper Elsa was too good to pass up. All she had to do was wait. A second later the smile disappeared as she realized the only sugar the castle had was locked up in the kitchen. And it was for tea, something Elsa would notice right away if added to her drink.

"Gerda, do the townspeople use honey as well?"

"No, they use sugar for its quite cheap as of late. Princess Anna, I must-" Before the elderly woman could finish her sentence, Anna had ran out of the room, her next target in her sights.

Three days later with a cake from the town swapped out in the kitchen and Anna was all set. It was morning, and she had convinced her sister to let them have a piece of cake for breakfast. A sort of celebration for such a gorgeous morning and the fact that the Queen had secured an outstanding trade agreement with a neighboring kingdom. Elsa, having a weakness for chocolate and cake, didn't seem to put up a fight. She did limit the intake to one piece each though, careful to watch their appetites. When they finished their breakfast of fruit and bread, Anna eagerly watched as Elsa took the first bite of cake.

It thrilled her to watch Elsa's eyes go wide with shock.

"This is amazing…" She heard her older sister mumble. After watching her sister eat for a few moments, Anna remembered her manners and began to eat as well. Elsa was right, this cake was amazing. While it didn't taste that different from what the cooks made, Anna was still impressed. The royal cooks could certainly trick the tongue when it came to sugar. She made a note to compliment them next time a desert _they_ made came to the table.

The two sisters finished their cake at the same time, relaxing in the dining hall for a moment. Anna kept her eyes trained on her sister, looking for signs of hyperactivity. A few moments later, Elsa made eye contact with her sister.

"You'll have to do better than that Anna." The blonde smirked as she pushed the dish to the side, swapping desert for fruit.

"W-what?!" Anna half shouted, not expecting that reaction to come from her sister.

"I know you swapped the cakes." Elsa flashed a smile as took a sip of water. "Gerda told me you asked about my… Sugar issue. I requested you to be followed in order to prevent that from happening, and had the cakes switched back." When the topic of sugar came up, a shadow fell across the queen's face.

Anna, on the other hand, was stumped. She thought she had done so well, only to find out that she had been too predictable. She casually munched on fruit as well until Elsa had to leave to start the day's work.

"Thank you for the cake, dear sister." Elsa kissed the top of her sister's head before walking out of the room.

Oh. She is going to get it all right.

Anna went to her study, a small room with an even smaller desk, to plan out her next attack. She was going to get her sister hyper if it was the last thing she did. Ignoring the desk completely, Anna paced around the small room. She had to be precise. Logical. Sneaky. Her objectives hidden.

For the majority of the morning, Anna stayed in the small room brainstorming. Every now and then she came up with an idea, only to be shot down. She came to the conclusion that her only way in was to get the sugar in the kitchen. But with the cooks in there for most of the day, she knew it was impossible. She had to get her sister to eat or drink something new. Something her sister couldn't prepare for.

And that's when the idea of talking to the visiting ambassador came from. Anna had rushed to the docks, searching for the boat with foreign flags. An ambassador from the Colonies was in port – she knew from hearing her sister talk about it earlier this week – and Anna knew the man was up to date on any new food trends in his country, whether they were original or from another nation. A few minutes later, she found the ambassador sitting below deck and pulled him aside to divulge the secrets of his home country's newest cuisine. And when he revealed the newest trend, Anna could have smacked her own face for not thinking of such a simple drink before.

She thanked the man before rushing off towards the castle, her plan forming perfectly in her head.

A week later, the two sisters took their breakfast at the dining room table. The menu had returned to being cake less, switching back to the traditional meal of tea, bread, and fruit. The red head had slowly prepared her plan of begging her sister to open trades with more countries so they could try the newest food trends, but Elsa had refused.

"Anna, we don't have time or spare money to order trending food from other countries. That's what nobles do." Her sister argued at the table as she took a bite from a strawberry.

"Elsa, haven't you ever wanted to try new things? You can't leave the castle, but you can still bring the outside world in!" The pig tailed sister grinned at her sister, hoping her toothy smile would persuade her.

"I don't have time to explore cultural interests. Anna, if you don't like our countries food, you could just say so." A pained expression darkened the queen's face as she wondered if her sister had grown tired of the kingdom.

"No! That's not it at all!" Anna almost knocked over her water as her hands reached out to gesture. "I just want us to be cultured, like the other nations. I was talking to the Ambassador last week and –"

Elsa's face slid into shock. "Anna, you talked to an ambassador? What did you two discuss?"

"He was telling me about the differences between our countries. How the clothing style is different, the food, the music. And it got me thinking that we haven't explored other cultures. I… I don't want us to be embarrassed next time there is a ball and we seem uncultured."

Elsa's head slowly tilted, toying with her sister's idea. Maybe she was right.

"I'll think more about it today and let you know by dinner. But, at the very least, it can't hurt to have our own ambassadors give us reports on the countries they visit." Elsa smiled, relieved to have a diplomatic answer for her younger sister.

"Thank you Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, her mind bubbling with excitement as how flawless her plan was going. "The ambassador introduced me to a drink that is popular over there. Can I show you? I tried it last week, and it was so good!" The princess squirmed with excitement to emphasis her point.

"Of course." The blonde replied, shocked as the younger sister jumped out of her seat and ran into the kitchen, apparently fetching the ingredients. Anna returned a few minutes later with a tea kettle and two cups.

"They call it 'Iced Tea' in the Southern Colonies. It's apparently all the rage right now." Anna answered her sister's unasked question. She poured the steaming liquid into both cups before setting the kettle down.

"If you don't mind, you know." Anna wiggled her fingers at the cups. "Don't freeze them though! Just cool it off to where it's cold."

Elsa sighed and flicked her fingers at the two porcelain dishes, watching as the steam stopped completely and a layer of frost circled the edge. Elsa pointed a finger at each cup, creating clear ice cubes floating in the beverage.

"And what, we drink it now? Or do you still sip it like tea?" Elsa looked up at her sister quizzically.

"You drink it like water!" Anna smiled and grabbed her cup, easily chugging the golden drink. Elsa, on the other hand picked hers up slowly. "I've never drank cold tea. I've frozen mine plenty of times but I always just went to get hot tea. This is tea right?" The queen's eyes were studying the liquid.

"Yep!"

The blonde slowly raised the cup to sip the foreign drink. "It's sweet? Anna…" Elsa looked at her sister in alarm.

"Relax! It's honey!" The devil sitting on Anna's shoulder smirked.

The queen looked down at her cup. She did taste honey in the drink and her sister was right, the tea was delicious. "And this doesn't offend anyone? To have added a sweetener to the drink?"

"Nope!" At least she didn't think so. But what was a little white lie that was pointless this far in her plan?

Elsa raised the cup to her mouth again and drank more of the sweetened beverage, soon finishing it. "You are right, it is quite good if not a bit _too_ sweet. Less honey next time. " The older sister placed the empty cup back on the table, shuddering slightly.

Anna's plan had worked. It was perfect. All she had to do was wait for the sugar to take effect. The red head moved from her sister's side, sitting back down at the table. Every few seconds, she glanced at Elsa.

The older sister was reading a book at the table, as usual since Anna usually wasn't a morning conversationalist and Elsa wanted something to entertain herself in the mornings. After a few minutes though, Anna saw the blonde start to fidget in her seat, wiggling around every few seconds. The red head smiled to herself as she looked down at her plate, jumping only when she heard something slam on the table.

"Anna." Elsa stated, a different look in her eyes than what the younger sister was used to seeing. Her pale hand was resting on the closed book on the table. The princess looked up at the queen. "There was sugar in that drink."

Anna slowly nodded, unsure of what was going to happen. Her sister seemed to have battling emotions at the moment, her face changing from angry to relieved and back again. Shifting her eyes to the book, Anna saw frost slowly start to cover the book. She quickly looked at the other hand resting on the table and saw the same thing. Elsa looked down as well, quickly pulling her hands to her chest, but rapidly moving her fingers.

A second later, the queen stood up, almost knocking over her chair.

"Well." She started, looking at her hands and back to her sister. "Tag, you're it." With that, she formed a snowball and threw it at her sister, stunning the red head.

Elsa ran out of the room, small footprints made from ice revealing her direction. Anna was stunned, never having seen her sister like that. A smile grew on her lips as she followed the queen, running down the hall and following the icy tracks. The freckled ginger rounded the corner and stopped immediately. What was once small footprints had grown with each step until the whole floor was covered in ice. And the further down the hallway it got, the higher it climbed on the walls. Anna saw a flash of platinum blonde round the corner and began her trek again, sliding across the ice slowly.

As she rounded the corner, she noticed that ice had encased the whole hallway, and there were patches of snow in the corners. "Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea I've had." Anna muttered, following her sister's obvious path with care. The princess was never a good ice skater.

"Come on slow poke!" A voice echoed down the hall, followed by laughter. Anna looked up to Elsa smiling back at her. "I said 'tag, you're it', not 'tag, you're it. Take your time.'"

Anna renewed her chase, giving up caution for speed. She picked up her pace and heard a door slam around the next bend in the castle, sure that her sister had run into a room. The red head skidded around the corner to find Gerda standing in shock at the newly frozen hallway.

The elderly maid looked at Anna in shock. Then, once she put everything together, Gerda snapped her mouth shut. "You gave her sugar didn't you?"

Anna smiled but Gerda clicked her tongue in distaste.

"Let's hope she has a better grasp on her powers and emotions than last time. It took days to chisel out the doors." The maid pressed her lips tightly together and she slowly moved from the door she stood at towards Anna. As the maid walked down the hall, Anna heard her mutter something. "If this causes another eternal winter, gods help us."

With that, Anna began down the hall once more, desperately trying to catch her sister. She heard more laughing in the great hall as she slid toward the doors. "Yep. Elsa's in here all right." She mumbled, eyeing the frosty handprint on the door handle. She opened it and let out a gasp.

The room was covered with ice. The floor was a light blue, with perfect snowflakes decorating it in a uniformed pattern. The pillars were white, with a light blue design running parallel to the ground similar to Elsa's door. Even the empty suits of armor lining the walls were covered and altered with ice. It was beautiful, Anna thought.

She gazed straight forward and saw her sister sitting on her throne. It had been enhanced with ice like the rest of the room, with snowflakes etched in various sizes alone the backboard. A wild smile was on her face, and Anna realized she had pulled her bun out again and brushed her bangs back like that one day over the summer.

"Like it?" Elsa asked, gesturing towards the walls as she absentmindedly flicked her fingers once more, creating multiple snow piles around the room. "I'm not done yet, of course. I was simply waiting for your slow self. I always forget that some people can't walk on ice." She flicked her wrist towards her sister as ice blades formed under Anna's feet.

"There. Now it should be fair." The queen smirked before standing up, another snowball forming in her hand.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna looked at her freshly formed skates before eyeing her sister again. "What do I get if I tag you?"

The blonde paused, thinking over her answer.

"If you catch me," She began, her eyes lighting up in preparation for the rest of the sentence. "Then we will build a snowman."

Anna took off with a speed she didn't know she had after her sister.

"Nope, this was most definitely the best plan I've ever had." She thought as she dodged another snowball.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello! I saw this idea for a story on Elsannaheadcanons prompt and decided to do a quick one-shot of it. I know it's not a super-crazy-hyper Elsa, but there is only so much sugar you can put into tea before it turns to sludge, so this is just Elsa on a mild amount of Sugar... If this gets a good response, who knows? We may see Elsa on more sugar. **


	2. Two is better than one

Queen Elsa sat alone in her study as she watched the Northern Lights dance with the stars through the window. _The sky is awake, so I'm awake._ A smile crossed her face at the memory as a soft sigh escaped her lips. Elsa turned her attention away from her window and back to her desk, where a freshly-revised proposed peace agreement sat.

Her day had been more stressful than usual. A group of diplomats from the Southern Isles had arrived earlier than expected and immediately began talks of reconstructing a peace agreement. News had spread fast of her powers, and with the unsavory incident from Prince Hans – she briefly wondered if he had been disowned – she knew that the Southern Isles would want to amend their relationship to prevent a future war. Elsa frowned for a moment, wondering if this was the first of many new peace agreements, all just to prevent future wars with a sorceress of ice, or have her help them in battles of their own.

Elsa poured herself a cup of tea as she remembered the events of earlier that day. The long meetings between her and the diplomats as well as the meetings between her and her own council were fresh in her mind. Hushed voices in different rooms all discussing the same topic. It was days like this that made her want to escape to the mountain that overlooked her kingdom.

The queen stole another look at the window, the colors swirling through the panes of glass. The flowing rivers in the sky usually calmed her down and relaxed her but it just wasn't working tonight. A soft series of knocks at her door startled her slightly, but she adjusted herself and was already wearing the stoic face of a queen before she even spoke to welcome in the knocker.

"Come in Kai." Her voice rang out with authority.

"Your majesty." He bowed before straightening up again. "I apologize for knocking so late, but the ambassadors from the Southern Isles have repeatedly bothered my staff and requested your updated draft to the agreement."

Elsa pressed her lips together tightly as she noticed a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. She knew Kai well enough to guess he was irritated at the lack of respect the visiting democrats displayed toward his employees. She allowed herself a smirk at the sudden idea she had, thankful the candlelight didn't reach her face. Her pale hand ghosted over the parchment on her desk, gesturing toward it.

"I am almost done, but a recent development has given me an idea." Elsa scanned the document, searching for the right spot to amend the agreement. She dipped her quill in the black ink before adding a few lines in between paragraphs, her elegant handwriting flowing quickly on the parchment. When she finished, she reread it before handing it to Kai for delivery.

"Go ahead, see if it sounds right." A playful tone echoed in the queen's voice as Kai's eyes scanned the fresh ink. He smiled, glancing at Elsa.

"Your majesty, this is quite generous of you." He looked back at the document, reading the sentences again.

_All matters pertaining to the Royal family, formal agreements, or Arendelle in general are to be taken up with members of the Royal council during council hours only. Any infractions will result in the immediate dismissal of violators from castle grounds._

"I will not tolerate my people being harassed with issues they shouldn't be hassled about." A protective tone resonated in her voice as she placed the quill back in the bottle. While Elsa sounded like a queen, Kai knew she was talking on a more personal level.

He quickly bowed, thanking Elsa, and left the room quietly. The queen sighed once more, her eyes flickering towards a rarely used drawer in her desk.

She _had_ had a rather stressful day. And with the recent disturbance to her staff, she justified what she was about to do.

Her hands reached toward the ornate handle, pulling the drawer out of its socket. A small white jar with a lid rested inside, hiding its contents. Elsa reached down and removed the porcelain top, revealing a small handful of white cubes.

Sugar.

She picked one up, looking at the way the grains reflected the candlelight, before gently plopping it in her tea. The colorless cube sunk to the bottom of the cup as Elsa recalled the first time in forever that she had sugar.

* * *

A little more than a month ago, Queen Elsa had drank Sweetened Iced Tea, unknowingly. The drink, currently gaining popularity not only in the Colonies but in her own kingdom thanks to her little sister, had been laced with a single sugar cube. And that one little cube had set off a frosty whirlwind of a morning between the two sisters in the Great Hall. Elsa couldn't remember the last time she had had that much fun, or the last time she had relaxed.

Unfortunately, the sisters had passed out in a snow fort that afternoon and woke up to Kai and Gerda sliding on the ice as they made their way to the Royal family. Gerda recommend that Anna be disciplined for tricking Elsa, and while the Queen agreed, she wanted to give the penalty to her sister herself instead of having Gerda dish out the usual grounding. The servants nodded and left the room while Elsa dismissed all the ice and snow in the Great Hall. Anna sat in her sister's throne, worried about her impending punishment.

"Anna." Elsa smoothed out her gown as she turned to her sister.

The red head, speechless, could only meet her the blonde's gaze.

"I have decided what your sentence is going to be."

Teal eyes grew in fear as the endless possibilities crossed her mind. Would she still be allowed to see Kristoff? Were the gates going to close once again? Was Elsa going to shut her out like all those years?

"No sugar or milk in your tea for a week." A small smirk grew on Elsa's face.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"That's it?"

"Would you like something more… Severe? No chocolate for a-"

"No! It's fine!" Freckled hands shot up to interrupt her sister. "It is, really! But, why?

"You spiked mine with sugar, so I want you to drink it without. A tea for a tea.

"Yea, I get that. Look, Elsa, I'm not staring a gift horse in the mouth or anything, but that's my only punishment?"

"Anna, all you did was put a sugar cube in my tea. That hardly calls for you being thrown in the dungeons." Elsa laughed politely, raising her hand in front of her mouth as she started walking from the Great Hall.

Anna scrambled off the throne after her. "So that's it? That's all?"

"As long as you don't do it again, yes. Besides, I can't get too mad. It was." Elsa paused, looking for the right words to express the thoughts in her head. "Liberating. I honestly haven't had that much fun since we were kids. And, that might be the first time I've slept peacefully in years." A genuine smile crossed Elsa's face as she looked at her younger sister.

Anna beamed, her emotions flowing easier than Elsa's. She hugged her sister quickly before feeling the mess of red hair on her head press against her face.

"ELSA! You could have told me my hair was the size of a suit of armor! What if Kristoff came around the corner?"

"Revenge is a dish best served… Cold." Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her pun as she chilled her hand and brought it up to her sister's face. The red head shrieked from the touch but laughed as well. The pair hugged again and went to their rooms to get ready for the afternoon; Elsa's council meetings and Anna's visit to town.

* * *

The memory ended and Elsa smiled. The two of them had such a great morning together without worrying about royal duties or appeasing council members. It certainly was refreshing. Maybe after the diplomats from the Southern Isles left they could take a day off again.

Ugh. The diplomats. The queen groaned in frustration at the thought of the group of men on the other side of the castle. For the second time that night, her gaze flickered toward the white jar, still uncovered.

Another cube couldn't hurt, right? After all, a good night's sleep after she practiced her magic with the sugar-induced energy could only benefit everyone. Cerulean eyes shifted towards the tea on her desk, still steaming. If she dropped another one in now, it would have time to dissolve before the drink turned grainy… But, Elsa decided, the extra cube would most likely keep her up all night. And with meetings scheduled all day tomorrow, she couldn't afford to sleep in.

Elsa picked up the spoon and gracefully slid it into her tea. The silver utensil made contact with the cube as she pressed against it. Just as she began stirring, her study door flew open and shut just as quickly, leaving a new occupant into the room.

The newcomer, a certain freckled red head, was out of breath as she rested her hands on her knees. She looked up and saw her sister and was overcome with an apologetic look.

"Elsa! Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were still up and-"Anna stopped talking as she watched her older sister's hand grip the spoon in the tea. "Why are you stirring your tea?"

"To cool it off." Elsa immediately regretted her statement as a look of skepticism crossed Anna's face.

"If you were any bigger of a liar, I'd say your pants were on fire."

"That's not how the poem goes." Groaned Elsa, her palm immediately slamming into her face.

"I paraphrased it. Stop changing the subject. Why are you stirring your tea?"

Elsa knew her sister wouldn't drop the topic. The queen opened her mouth to talk, but was interrupted by a masculine voice echoing in the hallways outside.

"Anna! I swear you better have a good reason for taking Sven's first antlers!"

"Kristoff!" Anna let a snicker escape as she ran towards her sister's desk. Elsa kicked the drawer closed just in time for her sister to round the corner and hide behind it. A second later, Kristoff barged into the room.

"Anna! I know you're in-"He froze, staring Elsa in the eyes. "Oh. Oh no. Els- I mean, your majesty. I'm so sorry. I don't know my way around the castle yet and didn't realize this was your study." He bowed so low Elsa thought he was going to topple over. The queen, on the other hand, suppressed a giggle as she gestured for him to come in. Kristoff took a step forward and shut the door, adding one more person to the room.

"It's fine Kristoff. But, if I may ask, why are you looking for Ann-"

"SUGAR?" Anna shot up from her hiding spot, scaring the two blondes in the room.

A look of shock, fear, and embarrassment displayed itself on Elsa's face. Before she could answer, another name was shouted in the crowded room.

"Anna! Give me back Sven's first antlers!" Kristoff rushed forward, eyeing the small bony nubs in Anna's other hand. The princess yelped as she ran around Elsa, the pair circling the desk in a chase. Right when Kristoff thought he had her, Anna ducked and tripped him, running the other way.

"Enough!" Elsa commanded, placing her hands on her desk as she stood up. Anna and Kristoff both froze in their spots and stared at the queen.

"Anna. Give him back the antlers."

"What? No! I don't know what he got me yet!" She took a step away from the man, distancing herself. He matched her steps, inching closer. They danced the waltz of keep away once again, making a full rotation around Elsa's desk before she spoke again.

"If either of you take one more step, so help me Gods I will freeze your feet to the floor." The toll of the day's events were causing Elsa to lose her patience. She took a deep breath in, calming her. "_Sit_. We will discuss this now in a _civil_ manner instead of chasing each other around the castle like children." At her command, both parties sat in chairs closest to them.

"Anna, please tell me why you took Sven's antlers."

"Because Kristoff wouldn't tell me what he got me for my birthday!" The redhead whined, her shoulders slumping in the overstuffed chair she sat in.

"It's a surprise!" Kristoff countered back, facing Anna. "Why did you grab Sven's antlers anyway?"

"Because it's the perfect bargaining chip." A pink tongue escaped from Anna's mouth as she blew a raspberry at Kristoff.

A pale hand slowly massaged an equally pale temple at Elsa stared at the two. "Let me get this straight. Anna wants to know what her birthday present is, and when you wouldn't tell her, she grabbed Sven's antlers and ran?"

Both parties nodded as Elsa sighed. "Anna, give him back the antlers."

Shock outlined the ginger's face. "I thought you would be on my side! Sisters before misters!"

"I'm on Justice's side. Hand them over."

Anna's eyes darted between her sister and her boyfriend before resting on a porcelain cup with a spoon still inside it. "Not until you tell me why you were stirring your tea." A smirk grew on Anna's face as she realized the ace she had up her sleeve. Elsa's face turned red.

"I." Elsa cleared her throat. "It's none of your business."

"Tell me or I'll swallow one of Sven's antlers." She rolled the small nub around in her palm. Kristoff's faced paled, almost matching Elsa's colorless complexion.

"You wouldn't dare…" His brown eyes widened as Anna brought one up to her mouth, kissing it. "ELSA! YOU HAVE TO TELL HER. SHE CAN'T. NO. THINK OF SVEN." Kristoff jumped from his seat, slamming his hands on her desk.

Elsa knew her sister. She had no doubt that Anna would follow through with her threat. And if that happened, well, who knows what Kristoff or Sven would do.

"Alright." Her usually regal and refined voice came out more as a squeak. "Hand the antlers over and I'll tell you." Her proud shoulders drooped. Anna eyed her sister before dropping the nub into Kristoff's waiting hands. He quickly brought them towards his heart, murmuring softly to them.

"I was stirring in a sugar cube, Anna." Elsa looked at her sister with guilt written all over her face. "I needed a stress reliever and I remembered that one time last month and it just seemed like a good idea." The words flew out in an Anna-like-rambling matter. A silence fell over the trio as they all stared at the cup.

"Well, how many cubes did you put in there?"

"One."

_Shit. Compose yourself, or you'll give it away._

Anna's internal thoughts yelled at each other before giving way to the sugar-loving devil that had occupied her shoulder a month ago.

"Drink the tea Elsa." Anna says creepily.

"I'm not thirsty anymore."

"Of course you are. Drink it." The princess insisted.

"I'm good, thank you."

"Are you wasting food?"

"Anna…"

"Elsa, it's just us."

"I won't tell anyone Elsa… Well, Sven, but he's the only exception." Kristoff interrupted, a smile on his face. He had heard about the sugar rush from Anna but now he was presented the chance to see it in person.

The queen looked at the pair before sighing, grabbing the porcelain cup off her desk.

"Wait!" Anna exclaimed, raising her hand towards her sister. "Let's go to the Great Hall first! More room for activities. Snow and Ice-powered activities."

A reasonable request. And Elsa didn't want to get her study damp when it came time to thaw the room. She nodded as the trio stood up, walking towards the door. Anna couldn't contain her excitement anymore once it opened and ran towards the hall, dragging Kristoff with her. Elsa smirked at the couple, walking down the corridor toward the Great Hall. She was lost in thought about that day when she rounded a corner, watching a flash of blonde and red open up the large double doors at the end of the hall.

"Your majesty?" A voice called, causing Elsa to stop where she was. She turned around to see Gerda coming out of a room. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Gerda." A polite smile appeared on her face. "Anna wants to build a snowman." One of the more believable cover stories, Elsa thought.

"I humbly remind your majesty of the events a month prior. I hope there are no… additional factors in place like last time?" Gerda held her breath, awaiting the answer from the young monarch.

Elsa only smiled as she softly nodded towards her tea, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Then may I remind your majesty to remember to thaw everything when she is finished. The castle looks better defrosted."

"Of course."

With a bow, Gerda dismissed herself, walking down the opposite hallway. Elsa swore she heard the head maid whisper "I better wear something extra warm tonight."

Elsa made her way inside the large room, her eyes following her younger sister as the princess ran around to lock the doors. Elsa gestured towards each door, freezing over the handles for added security. The blonde then made her way over to the throne, sitting in it as Kristoff and Anna scurried around the chamber securing anything important. Once everything was set up, the pair made their way to Elsa's throne. Anna chose not to sit next to her in her own seat, wanting a perfect view of her sister. Kristoff stood next to Anna, his brown eyes not breaking contact with the white cup in the queen's hands.

"How does it work?" Kristoff's eyes flicked up to Elsa's before returning to the cup.

"How does what work?"

"The sugar."

"It's sugar. I get sugar rushes."

"That easily?"

"Not all of us have built up a tolerance to sugar like my sister." A grin formed on Elsa's face as she lightly teased Anna.

"Chug the drink already!" Anna could barely stand still as she waited in anticipation.

"A lady does not chug, Anna." Elsa reprimanded, throwing a disapproving look at her sister.

"You're queen! Do what you want!"

"Anna that is horrible grammar."

"Elsa, I'm not here for language lessons. Drink!"

The older sister sighed as she raised the cup to her lips, suddenly feeling pressured to drink her tea. It had cooled off enough for her to take larger sips, which pleased the rooms other occupants. A minute later and she finished the extremely sugary drink, handing the cup to Kristoff.

"Anna, I don't know how you drink something so sweet. I can't even taste the tea. And that's with one cube. " Elsa grimaced at the sweetness.

"Two." Anna whispered, her eyes alighting with excitement.

"Two? Two what?"

"I added an extra cube in your tea back in the study."

"WHAT?!" Elsa shot up from her seat, her face etched with fear and panic. "Two cubes? Anna, I've never had more than one! Oh my Gods. You need to get out of here." Elsa waved her hand at one of the doors, thawing the ice lock.

"We'll be fine Elsa."

"Anna! I was _barely_ coherent with one! And you added another!" Elsa looked to the wall that faced the North Mountain. "Maybe I can reach the mountain..."

"No! Don't you dare…" A pause as the princess came up with a new tactic. "I'll wake Gerda and Kai! And the rest of the staff!"

"You wouldn't." Elsa's eyes shot open at the threat.

"Watch me." Anna turned around and began walking towards the freshly thawed door.

"Anna wait!" A blast of cool air rushed by the princess as the door froze completely. She turned to look back at her sister. Something was off about Elsa. Her eyes looked focused but wild, emotions flaring inside them. And it thrilled the red head because she knew exactly what it meant.

Anna watched as Elsa slowly became more energetic. Her movements increased in speed, no longer the slow elegance of a queen but the rapid ones of a dancer. _Even hyped up she's the symbol of grace._ The queen's fingers twitched every few seconds, causing small snowflakes to dance from them.

"Well." Elsa began, realizing her time had run out to leave. Her ice blue eyes scanned the room quickly, faster than Anna thought was even possible. "Might as well make the most of an interesting situation."

The queen smiled as ice grew under her feet, quickly covering the floor. As it spread under Anna and Kristoff's feet, frozen blades formed for their shoes. The dazzling blue-white ice climbed up the pillars and walls, decorating the room with perfect, uniformed snowflake designs. Anna gasped as she realized the room was more beautiful than last time.

"Whoa." Kristoff muttered, slowly making his way to the nearest column. Ice was his life after all. He ran a large hand over the smooth surface, tracing a snowflake with his finger. "Elsa. This… This is incredible." A tear rolled down his cheek as he inspected the frozen rosemaling at the base of the pillar and walls.

Anna, on the other hand, never stopped staring at her sister. When the ice had started to spread, it also had crept up her sister, replacing her dress once more. The freckled princess was amazed at how the ice covered – or did it replace? – the gown, creating a new design not unlike the one from the Great Thaw. Anna saw a pale hand reach up and pull out the pins that held up a blonde bun, watching a thick braid unravel and drop behind Elsa's back. A quick movement of her hands and Elsa had fixed her hair once more.

"I'm glad you appreciate it Kristoff." Elsa replied, an unfamiliar tone in her voice. The ice harvester had moved to a suit of armor, fascinated at how it still moved so fluidly even when frozen.

Another few gestures and it started snowing in the room, piling up in certain corners. Anna turned and smiled, content that she finally got her sister to relax again. But when she turned around, the tall queen was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the swish of an ice cape disappearing out of the room caught the princess' eye.

"Elsa!" Anna called out, skating after her sister. She paused by the door, looking back at Kristoff. He had moved to the frozen door, softly rubbing it and whispering something to ice.

"Kristoff! Elsa left!" Anna waited for her boyfriend to comment back but realized he was too lost in the ice to hear anything. "Oh whatever. He'll be busy for a while anyway." She mumbled, leaving the room.

The hallway was once again covered in ice, although it was much less refined as the Great Hall. While it was completely encased, there were spots on the floor that were thicker than others. Anna guessed that it was where Elsa's feet had touched the ground.

An echo of laughter rang through the halls as Anna's head snapped up just in time to see the whirl of a platinum blonde braid round a corner. She took off, skating more confidently than last time toward the culprit.

"Where is she going?" Anna thought, chasing her sister through the corridors. She always seemed to be a little under a hallway's distance away, cursing herself for talking to Kristoff and wasting a few precious seconds.

A few hallways later and Anna came upon a staircase. While no problem for the Queen of Ice and Snow, lateral movements on ice proved to be a challenge for the princess. She gripped the railing and slowly made her way up, proud she only stumbled six times. "Why is she going to the-"An alarming thought ran through Anna's head.

Elsa had gone upstairs, to the guest quarters. Usually empty, tonight they housed a certain group of diplomats. And while those diplomats had no qualms with Arendelle, they might not be so welcoming towards a sugar-crazed, hyper ice queen with an inclination to hate them. With all the skill she could muster, Anna skated towards the occupied rooms, relieved to find her sister outside.

"Elsa!" Anna almost crashed into the blonde, stopped thankfully by a pile of snow. The older sister turned towards Anna with a certain look. "Elsa, why are we in front of the guest quarters?"

"I would like to chat with these men."

"Elsa, be reasonable! At this hour, and in your current state?" Anna whispered softly. It was one thing to wake up visiting ambassadors, but to reveal her sister's sugar-induced personality was a whole other thing.

"A simple chat cannot hurt, dear sister." Mischief danced in her eyes.

"Then why do you have a snowball?" Teal eyes pointed towards a perfectly round ball of snow in Elsa's left hand.

"The snow wants to have a chat with them too."

"It can wait until morning, I'm sure."

"It's quite…" A smile flickered on the queen's face as she remembered the news Kai delivered less than an hour ago to her. "Impatient."

"Look, let's at least get you back to the Great Hall and dispel some of your energy before you declare a snowball war on the ambassadors."

A brief look of disbelief came across Elsa's face. "I thought you of all people would be willing to crash their little peace party."

"More than you know." Anna replied through gritted teeth. "But you'll regret it in the morning, and the last thing we need is another eternal winter."

Elsa smiled as a thought came across her face. "You're right Anna. What would they think if I threw a snowball at them?" The immediate area around them began to thaw, all hints of an internal eternal winter disappearing.

"They would demand more in a peace agreement. Which, quite frankly, they don't even deserve." She made the ice skates under her sister's feet disappear as well. "But, I wonder what they would think if a certain princess threw snowballs at the door?"

Her hands moved to so quickly that Anna couldn't keep up. It wasn't until it was all over that Anna realized what had happened.

Elsa had frozen her sister's feet to the floor, unnoticeable to everyone except the princess. She had also created and thrown several snowballs at the doors lining the hallway, surely waking up the men inside. Her last act was a disappearing one: she leapt over the banister to the floor below, landing in a pile of snow which evaporated as soon as Elsa stood up.

"Have fun Anna." Her voice called up to her sister before disappearing into a corridor.

Anna couldn't move and contemplated leaving her shoes behind before the door opened in front of her. Kai walked out, suspicion on his face at the snowball on the door.

"Your royal highness," He began, wiping the wet snow from the treated wood. "What has gotten into you?"

"It was Elsa." Anna pleaded, showing the servant how the shoes were frozen to the floor.

"Again? Princess Anna, must we remove all traces of sugar from the castle this time?"

"She started it!" The red head insisted, pouting.

The older servant looked at the princess before scanning the hall. "And the other snow balls? All from your majesty?"

Anna nodded, pulling her feet out of her shoes in another attempt to salvage them.

"Well then, you'll be pleased to know that the Southern Isles diplomats are in the garden admiring the Northern Lights and are not in their rooms." He smiled at the younger princess. "But, your royal highness, I recommend finding your sister as soon as possible. It would not bode well for your majesty to appear before them in her, ahem, mindset."

Agreeing, Anna ran down the hall, leaving her shoes frozen to the floor. Kai huffed quietly to himself as he began to look for something to get the shoes off the floor.

The princess ran into the corridor she had last seen Elsa in, and witnessed the hallway frozen again. "At least I'm on the right path." She whispered, taking a step on the ice.

"COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD." Anna shrieked, forgetting she left her shoes upstairs. She backed up, hoping on each foot, before she began again, sprinting and sliding across the ice.

A few more hallways later, and she passed her own room. Anna barged in and yanked on the first pair of shoes she found before continuing down the ice trail, thankfully leading back to the Great Hall.

"I swear, Anna, you are the slowest person in the kingdom." Elsa commented on her sister's tardy appearance. "Did our friends like your prank?"

"Thankfully, they weren't there, but Kai wasn't too pleased."

A brief flash of regret appeared on Elsa, only to wash away a second later. "I'll chat in the morning with him." The queen was sitting on the throne again, eyes on her sister. Kristoff, as predicted, was in a corner of the room, marveling over the ice-covered tapestries that stood guard next to the windows.

"Ready?" Elsa asked, a smirk dancing across her face.

"For wha-" A snowball hit Anna right in the face, stopping her reply. "You stinker." Anna laughed, reaching down to grab some snow. Another snowball hit her shoulder, knocking her off balance. "No fair! I haven't even made one yet!"

"That's what happens when you are a slowpoke, Anna." A brief laugh and another snowball.

Anna flung herself behind a pillar, close to Kristoff.

"Hey! Admire it later! We are in the middle of a war!" Anna chucked a chunk of snow at Kristoff, breaking him out of the ice-induced daze.

"Hey!" He yelled out as Anna grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him behind a snow pile.

"Stop making out with the ice and help me!"

The pair dodged another snowball, this one larger than Anna's head, and began making their own snowballs. A few minutes later, Anna leaned toward Kristoff.

"Told you it would work." A grin formed on her face. He shot her a look before standing over the snow fort to throw a snowball at Elsa.

"I'm still mad that you tried to eat Sven's antlers." He fished a few bars of chocolate from his breast pocket and handed them over to the red head, honoring their bet.

"We both know I wasn't."

"Maybe _you_ didn't feisty-pants. I was sure I was going to have to tell Sven that he'll get his memento in a few days."

"Oh relax. I wouldn't do that to Sven." She stood up this time, throwing three snowballs – all missing her target – and hid again.

"I still can't believe you knew your sister was going to put a cube in her tea!" He packed the last snowball before they decided they needed a new hiding spot.

"I knew she would be stressed out today. If you saw the look on her face when she got the letter announcing those ambassador's intent to arrive, you would have known too." Anna jumped over a small pile of snow but was hit in the leg and knocked her off balance. She scrambled to the new spot, hastily making new snowballs.

"I can see how that makes sense." The man nodded, smiling. Kristoff paused from his duties of battle and turned to Anna. "But what bewilders me is how you snuck the sugar cube into her tea without her noticing."

"I have my ways." Anna smirked.

"Ways which will soon be punished." A voice called out above them. The couple looked up just in time to see Elsa release her hold over a large pile of snow over the two of them.

"Elsa!" A muffled voice yelled through the snow. A light laugh filled the air as the sound of heels echoed away from them.

"Oh, that's it. Payback, round 2." Anna mumbled, digging herself out of the snow with Kristoff.

She swore she would win _this_ snowball fight.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ah, the second part of Sweet tooth! I originally wanted to just keep this a one shot, but the idea grew on me for a sequel. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be posting any more chapters for this (for a while at least). Can't give you guys a cavity. :P**

**But, as usual, let me know what you think. And if I do get enough interested in a third part, I could be persuaded. :) **


End file.
